Last Ounce of Will
.jpg| }} |} |hp=7253280|def=8000|coin=5123|esk=1009}} |damage=13708|turn=1 |hp=6329540|def=15270|coin=0|esk=796}} |} : Stop hiding! I know you're here. Show yourselves! : Alas, you caught me. I didn't expect you to actually show up. The leader of the Northern Alliance is nothing more than a naive man who'd fall for an obvious trap. : Humph! I've seen enough of demons' dirty tricks. I knew it'd be a trap, but you can't beat me with your little ploys! I'm done talking! Where's Frigg? I swear if anything happens to her, I'll kill you! : She's here. I've been nice to her. She's safe and sound, I promise. Or should I say, she's too strong for us to do anything. : 'Sigh... Why did you show up if you knew it'd be a trap?' : Alright soldiers, listen. Attack! 【Meet BOSS】 : You made Beelzebub cry. I won't let that slide! 【Defeated BOSS】 As Frigg raised her hand, dozens of demons slid down the crater towards Odin. He held still until all of the enemies had surrounded him, and then roared so loudly the earth quivered. Hundreds of dark elemental blades pierced through the demon soldiers. Frigg was not surprised. She summoned another group of demon soldiers to circle Odin. Right at that moment, a row of archers appeared and raised their longbows at Odin. Before they could fire, an elemental energy ball swept them all down at once! A cloaked man ran out of the forest with several heroic spirits - the Summoner appeared! : Huh? Summoner, why are you here? : I couldn't just watch you die, so I followed you secretly. Now I know it was a wise decision! I'll blaze an opening for you. Go get Frigg! }} |hp=7189460|def=7370|coin=5123|esk=671}} |damage=100|turn=1 |hp=6581440|def=15130|coin=0|esk=1599}} |} : Filthy demon, you threatened Frigg to spy on me... : Wait! You're wrong! I didn't send her to you. She came to me of her own will and asked us to destroy the North. : I was suspicious at first, but her information has been accurate and useful. This was why we agreed to help her! : What? ...Then who's behind you, Frigg? : I did everything for myself. It's a waste of time to look for a reason to forgive me. I won't change my mind. To defeat the Northern Alliance is my duty! 【Meet BOSS】 Odin looked into Frigg's eyes. Her once tender eyes had become hollow like a puppet's eyes. This was not the woman Odin had married. : 'She's not who I loved anymore. She's too far gone. Fortune showed me the truth, but I'll make my own decision!' : ...I see you'll insist on destroying the North. Now I declare our relationship has come to an end. Frigg is now an enemy of the Northern Alliance, my enemy! I'll quench the Norther souls' thirst with your blood today! : You filthy rats don't even think about reaching Master Belial. 【Defeated BOSS】 : I've lost to these rats again... Odin rode his horse, gathering elemental power. Dark elemental power converged into Gungnir. Grief filled the atmosphere. Odin bellowed in agony as he cast his spear at Frigg. Even the Summoner was no match for Gungnir's strength. As he thought it would definitely beat Frigg and Belial, something unusual happened. The spear froze before Frigg and turned around, pointing at Odin. : I didn't expect you could push me until I had to use 'his' power. Odin, I have no option but to kill you today. And you too, Summoner, you don't belong here. }} |hp=9767220|def=35360|coin=155|esk=324|wsk=10141}} |} : 'Why can she use Gungnir? In the history I remember, it only recognised Odin as its master... : 'It was also her who manipulated Thor's hammer... Who is she exactly? Besides, she said I didn't belong here... She knows I came from the future? : Summoner! Be careful, she's launching an attack! : 'But now, I have to defeat her first!' : Heroic Spirits, please protect Odin! 【Meet BOSS】 The heroic spirits created an elemental shield before the Summoner and Odin, but it could not endure Frigg's attack. Gungnir, reinforced with her unknown energy, pierced their shield easily and flew at Odin and the Summoner. : Summoner! I got you! Haaaaa! : Why don't you go? Odin... 【Defeated BOSS】 Odin gritted his teeth and frew the Summoner's sword to block Gungnir. He tightened up his body to gather elemental power. His dark elemental power crashed with the white mist. The Summoner closed his eyes and poured all of his mana into Odin immediately. At last the white mist was nullified. : Cough... Ah, I'm alive... Odin, are you okay? : I'm alive... Cough... I spent too much of my energy... This is bad... Summoner! Your body...I can barely see you! : Huh? You're right! Why am I turning transparent again? : Oh, they're exhausted. This is our chance! Hey, go get them. Thousands of demon soldiers charged at the Summoner and Odin. They straightened up and blocked the attacks with their last ounce of strength. The damage Frigg had done to them was overwhelming. Slowly, they were pushed to the edge of a cliff. Right at that moment, Frigg transferred energy into Gungnir, intending to finish Odin and the Summoner, who were kneeling on the ground... : 'Is there nothing I can do? Dang it!' }} |hp=6178920|def=4980|coin=5123|esk=1627}} |damage=14117|turn=1 |hp=7308970|def=27840|coin=0|esk=1461}} |hp=9876310|def=9030|coin=5123|esk=846}} |damage=14296|turn=1 |hp=8023140|def=30530|coin=0|esk=791}} |} : Thor...and Loki! Why are you here? : I was coming to report some good news. I met Thor crying on my way. It took me a while to make him spit out what foolish thing you were going to do. Now I'm here to save you, fool! : Enough talking. Those demons are coming again! 【Enter Wave 6】 : They've got reinforcements! I won't let you hurt Master Belial! 【Wave 6 - defeated】 : M-master Belial! R-run! 【Meet BOSS】 : Tut! They've got reinforcement! That's fine. It's a good opportunity to finish all of you at once! : It's hard to say. You're one against two of us now! : Hey, it's not 1 on 2. Don't ignore my demon army right behind me. Kill them! : You've ruined my perfect plan! You'll pay with your life! 【Defeated BOSS】 : I was so close... Thor and Loki protected Odin and the Summoner against the swarm of demons. They were strong enough to endure for while, but it would not stay long. Suddenly, horn came from a distance. Loki slashed at a demon soldier and looked towards where the sound had come from. : Humph, there they are. It has taken them long enough! : 'Who are coming...? Are they...?' : The great Northern Alliance leader is now surrounded by demons... What a joke! : That's why he needs us. : 'Even Tyr has come. Must be Loki who had persuaded him to come. Now the North is in its complete form!' Freyr and Tyr brought their own armies to reinforce Odin and defeated the demons who had surrounded Odin. Belial felt it was going south and escaped to his barracks. Thor chased after him. Loki sent Fenrir to protect him. Loki, Odin and the Summoner smiled at each other on the cliff. Odin asked Loki to check on the Summoner's wounds first. Right at that moment, a shadow leapt out of a nearby tree and thrust her gleaming dagger into Odin. }} zh:最後的決意